Kairi's Note
by Stephan1013
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 6! Kairi's Life, simple, boring, but what happen's when there's a sudden shift? What happens? Kairi, i'll come back to you!but there is no coming back for her...Read&Review plz
1. Kairi's Note

**Kairi's Note**

**Dear Diary,**

**Well im still waiting for Sora to come to my side once again. To be with me, to let me know that everything is ok, that this "phase" will past, that everything will be set back to it's original form. Oh how I wish he were here! I miss him so, he's set off on the humongous journey, while im stuck here, hoping that today he'll come back, that this horrible journey will end! I have no idea what lies ahead of Sora or for me, im here on Destiny Island with nowhere to go…I've gone insane! I want to see that chestnut haired kid again! With those beautiful blue eyes. I want to kiss the lips, to be with him for eternity, forever.**

"Kairi! Dinner's ready" yelled a woman from distance.

"I'll be right down mom!" Kairi placed her purple pen into the spot where she was writing and close the diary, she put it in her drawer of the nightstand by her bed.

She then headed downstairs, she walked the wooden spiral stairs, and came to a landing, she looked up and saw the same old house she saw everyday. It's always been there. Not for her liking, but just there for existence. She saw the white couches, the marble coffee table, the carefully-placed brick fireplace, shimmering dimly. She looked out the glass windows to see the sun setting, meeting the water, to create the glorious gleam, it reminded her of the times that she and Sora had sat watching the sunset together. She turned and walked sadly to the kitchen, a normal kitchen, a stove, refrigerator, sink, a little table for her, her mom and dad. What more could there be?

"Kairi are you ok honey?" her mother spoke, looking at her with a questionable yet worried look.

_that's mom, always worried, always caring, has no clue, that Sora's gone, that I've gone walking alone, when I've told her that I was meeting Sora at the waterfall to play. _"Yea im fine mom….so what's for dinner?" Kairi picked her legs up one by one, even though the sadness just made her want to fall, and stay. She slowly sat down onto the couch-like kitchen chairs. She played with her hair, by taking her left index finger and twirling her hair around it, then letting it go, then twirling it around her finger again. She watched as her long red hair, slowly fell to her shoulder, she thought how Sora always used to tease her about it, saying that one day her hair is going to fall out. She laughed softly as the thought came to her mind.

Kairi's mother, watched as her daughter, fiddled with her hair. "Um, honey, there is something we need to talk about."

Kairi looked up, as her smile broke into a frown, "what? What are you talking about?"

Her mother sat down. "I know you've had so much fun with Sora on the island and playing with him so much, but we have to move…"

_What! No! I have to wait for Sora! I cant leave! _"but mom why?"she felt a warm tear on her face, falling to her hand.

"honey, are you crying?" her mother, went to wipe the tear away, but Kairi swung her hand away.

"why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do!"

"Kairi, I-I-im confused, why are you acting so immature about this!" her mother snapped.

"you don't understand! We cant move, I have to wait for Sora!" Kairi's eye's widen.

"Well honey, call Sora up, have him come over, spend some time with him…before we leave"

_She doesn't understand, how do I tell her? Should I tell her? I mean then she'd figure out that I've been lying to her for the past year…_ Kairi wished she wouldn't have mentioned this, she wish she could have shoved the words back into her mouth, to take it back. To forget about it, but her mom staring at her, just made her think about it more.

"Kairi?" her mother, went to reach her hand.

Kairi got up from her chair knocking it over. "we cant leave mom! Sora, he hasn't come back yet! He'll be coming here when he does!"

"What on earth are you talking about Kairi? Where has Sora gone?" her mother got up and rushed to the stove the kettle was whistling.

Kairi, picks up the chair, and slowly sits back down, she felt her legs shaking. "Mom, do you remember that time, where I was gone for a few months, and I told you I had went on a vacation with Sora and Riku?" _how can she not remember? She grounded me for about 4 months for not telling her._

Kairi's mother nodded while pouring the water into a cup, and placing a teabag into the cup, and letting it sit, she walked back to her chair, and sat down. "why?"

"I lied."

"What do you mean, you 'lied'?"

"it's hard to explain, but I just tell you, on this 'vacation' I was the only one who was able to come back, Riku and Sora, are still stuck, back there." she paused and looked up to see her mother's facial expression, _ok she's fine._

"yes, go on…"

"Well Sora, told me, that he'll come back, and im afraid that if we move, he wont find me." She looked back down to the glass table, she saw her reflection, her red hair dangling from her skull.

"Kairi, I understand"

Kairi, got up from the table, and ran up the stairs, without listening to whatever else her mother had to say.

She walked into her room, and open the drawer and took the Diary out. She walked to her ledge by the window and sat down. She took the purple pen from it's place and began writing.

**Dear Diary,**

**NO! My mother says we may have to move! This cant happen! I have to wait for Sora, I know my mother says she understands, but I know her, we are still going to move.** (Tears fell to the page.) **I have to be here. I have to see him again! I can't not be here…….**

She looked up out of her window, and saw the moon, looking back at her. Tears again, fell from her eyes, rolled down her cheeks and hit the diary paper. She wondered what life would be like away from Destiny Island. But most of all she wonder what would happen if Sora came back, and found that this house was empty. She had an idea.

It was the day, the house was empty. There was a moving boat outside, with all the boxes. Kairi was wearing a purple tank-top, with her hair in a pony-tail, a pink skirt, and her favorite tennis shoes. She was standing in the doorway. Looking at her house. Or what used to be. She stepped outside, and ran down the stairs. She looked back on last time. To see her house. She boarded the boat.

"Wait!" Kairi shouted, she ran off the boat, and ran up the stairs, to the door, she pinned a piece of paper, diary paper. She then again, left the steps, one last time, and boarded the boat, she looked back, and hoped, that somehow Sora would find her.

Still Kairi hoped that, the note she left would still be there, the day Sora, came back….

**Sora,**

**I know that you are here because you've come back, but im not here. Im gone, I had to move. Im sorry to say this, but it's not goodbye. I will come back someday, to see you again, and so you can see me, so we can be together. I hate to be gone, to not be there the day you came back from your long journey, to give you a hug. I will miss you! Like I already haven't. I hope you will remember me Sora. You will always be in my heart. Until again, I know I will see you. Please, tell Riku I said hi. I hope that you've had a great journey. And that you've made a lot of new friends. I love you Sora, will miss you.**

**Love Always,**

**Kairi**

**P.S. One day Sora, one day, wait for me, like I've been waiting for you.**


	2. New Life

The ship sailed across the water, Kairi sat in a chair, with her knees pointing inwards, as she had her hands crossed on top of her lap. She watched the sun set slowly, _time is moving so slow today._ Kairi told herself, she wanted to reach the house, so she could unpack, and just hide away from her 'neighbors'. She felt the warm summer air, touch her face, and swam around her hair, it made her think back to Destiny Island, where she sat alone, thinking of Sora.

Finally ahead Kairi saw an Island. It was not one bit similar to Destiny Island, it looked bigger. She saw her house, her mother had told her what it looked like:

"Oh Kairi, it's beautiful! It's a lot bigger! But it has similarities to our old house, except it's got a bigger kitchen, and 2 bedrooms instead of 4! So you'll have more space for your things, and you'll still have a window so you can sit, and write in your diary like you always did, some things are changing Kairi, but some things will stay the same, I promise."

So then, when she saw the Island, she stood up, and let the wind control her hair. _there it is! _She saw it, the house her mother talked about, not the same as the other, but it had it's similarities. She saw the windows were different, and the door was more fancy. Even though she hated the idea of moving, she actually wanted to see the inside of the house. To see where she would put her bed, and her dressers, and wanted to see how much space she really did have.

The boat stopped at shore, the moving men, had taken the boxes into the house, so Kairi and her family had to do nothing, except unpack. It took them about an hour, they had a lot of boxes. Then there were boxes Kairi had never seen before.

"Mom, where did that box come from?" Kairi asked while pointing to a wrapped up box being carefully taken into the house.

"Oh, damn it. I told them I didn't want you to see that!" Kairi's mother sighed, and sat on a chair, "Well Kairi it _was _suppose to be a surprise, but me and your father got you a _few _new things."

_Surprise. _Kairi was starting to hate that word, surprise was what got her there, because her parents want to surprise her. Kairi sighed, and walked to the ledge of the boat, she looked down, and jumped, she landed on the soft sand. "I have no idea where im at."

"Oh, honey!" she heard her mother call. Kairi then knew her mother heard her.

Kairi, walked up the ramp again, to the boat and met her mom again sitting on the chair. "Yes mom?"

"if your going to wonder off, just so you know." Her mom cleared her voice. "this Island is called Kingdom's Island."

_Kingdom's? Island? _Kairi had said to herself, she saw the picture in her head, her standing in practically nowhere. Seeing Sora, Donald, and Goofy, closing a humungous door. Ansem had sooner called it Kingdom Hearts. She saw Sora jump back and saw his keyblade light up as the door disappeared. She zoomed out of it, from hearing her name being called.

"Kairi? Hello! Kairi?"

Kairi shook her head, and saw in clear view, her mother.

"Are you ok? You kind of spaced out there for a minute."

Kairi looked down to her feet, "yea im fine. Im ganna go now ok mom?" She saw her mom give her the O.K. and she walked off the boat once again, and headed into the house. Surprisingly everything in the house was unpacked. _wow, they've never done that before. _Kairi, saw it once again the same living room. But the wallpaper was different, it was a white lily color, and the carpet was a light purple, and still they had a fireplace. Again, shinning dimly, over the room, creating a shadow of Kairi, behind her.

Kairi looked for the stairs, it was on the opposite side, from where the stairs were in the other house, but they were indeed the same stairs. Wooden and spiral. She walked slowly up the stairs letting the railing guide her. She looked around, it seemed everything had shifted to the opposite side of the house. She met the landing, the hallway was different too. It was a sunshine yellow with white carpet, and the doors were elk wood.

She looked for her, name sign stating "Kairi's Room" she couldn't find it. So She looked in every room, she open doors, found nothing, she found her parent's bedroom, a bathroom, a small study, but not her room. Until she came across the stairway to the attic. _well that's the only place left. _Kairi, walked up the stairs as the sunshine walls surrounded her. She came to the top of the stairs, and saw it. "Kairi's Room" in purple cursive letters, with a yellow boarder around it, and butterflies around her name.

She touched the golden doorknob. She slowly turned the doorknob to the left and opened the door, she saw her room, _oh my gosh! _It was so beautiful! The walls were a daytime baby blue. Her carpet was a midnight blue. She saw her same bed with different covers, they were blue, and white. Even though it seemed boyish, she loved it because things in her room made it more famine. Like her dresser, with her jewelry box, her make-up. Even though she never really used it, and also her nightstands. She went to the left nightstand and open the drawer. There it was, her violet diary, with her purple pen. She took the diary and sat on the ledge. Unlike her other ledge. This one she had more room for pillows. So she could lay on the ledge and write.

**Dear Diary,**

**Im here, im my new house. It's so beautiful! I love my room. But my mom said that she had gotten me something. But I don't see it. Well I hope im happy here. And that everything will work out for the better. I also hope that when Sora comes back he'll find my note. And hopefully he will wait for me. So I can go back to Destiny Island to see him one day. I hope, just hope. Well im ganna go for now, try to find my mom's gift.**

She sat up, and got off the ledge. She walked back to her nightstand and put the diary back. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips. She studied her room, but didn't notice anything new. That her mom just bought her. She then saw her closet, she walked up to the closet doors, and opened them.

"WHOA!" Kairi was in total shock because behind those doors weren't her cloths. It was a bathroom! She got her own bathroom! She had a tub, a shower, sink. Kairi was so excited. She jumped up and down clapping. Kairi had always told her mom she wanted her own bathroom. Now she finally has one.

But yet on the opposite side of the bathroom, Kairi saw another door. Kairi walked to that door, she was so excited from the bathroom.

"what could top this?"

She turned the knob. There it was her closet. Not no small closet, it was like those expanded closets, she saw on T.V. She also saw new cloths. She was so excited. But all the excitement was brought back down. To the fact of not seeing Sora anymore, and no more Destiny Island. Why couldn't her parents have given this to her before? Bulid up on the house. So they wouldn't of had to move. Kairi, walked sadly out of the closet, and the bathroom. She collapsed on her bed, and sighed.

Kairi fell into a deep sleep, she was so tired from all the excitement, and the depressment. She drempt of Sora, and her sitting on the bench watching the sun set, then the one time, where she and Sora found the cave. The one time where Sora and her went walking around the island for no reason, just to waste time. Then she saw, the day of the attack. The heartless. Getting her heart stolen. Then she remembered, being in Sora's heart. Seeing everything through his eyes...

All of a sudden she felt the ground shaking. Not calmly, fiercely! Kairi, got woken up. She got so scared, she ran to her window, and to find what?

"Oh, my god!" Kairi, kneeled on the ledge to look at the sky, to see the storm.

There it was once again, as it was in the past. Darkness had come back. Not for just Destiny Island. But for the worlds all together.

_SORA WHERE ARE YOU!_


	3. Memory Lane

Kairi rushed off the ledge and ran down the stairs. She came to the landing, and turned to her right and ran down the spiral stairs.

"no, this cant happen, not now!"

She came to another landing. The sky was starting to darken. It was becoming black. _No! NO! NO! NO! _Kairi's, head had filled with to many thoughts, cramming into her head. Making her head pound with every thought.

"Kairi!" she heard her mom call from outside.

"NO! What is she doing outside!" She carried her feet trying not to fall. She open the door slowly, but a rush of wind tore the door off. Kairi got startled. She stepped back. _NO! I wont go back there! _But she herself wasn't sure where 'there' was. All she did was watch everything through Sora. She only had memories of each world, and of course the tall doors, that she saw herself, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy tried to close it.

"Kairi! Where are you!" Her mother had screamed at the top of her lungs. The wind was so fierce that you couldn't even hear anything if there were a rock concert.

Kairi carried her legs again, and wrapped her arms around her. She took one last stop before taking the final step, to reach the storm, the heavy air. She looked back, _so much for a perfect house…_. Kairi then looked ahead. She took the step, and landed on the porch. Then took another step, and was in the cold air. Rushing against her face, her body. _Great day to wear a tank top and a skirt! _She walked down the stairs practically shivering. Her eyes watered from the pressure of the air.

"KAIRI OVER HERE!" her mother shouted.

Kairi looked up and saw a blurry figure. Her eyes were watering so bad, it effected her vision. _what? I cant see! _Kairi fainted and fell to the ground, she had lost her strength.

Suddenly, she woke up, still on the ground. The air, still thrusting around the island, the water rushing against shore. She stood up still to see her mother standing there. Waiting for her. But she was still having trouble seeing.

Suddenly the air stopped, like it fell to the ground. There was no air, but the sky got darker. Kairi sighed in relief, because now she could see, she slowly wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up again, and saw her mom. "MOM!" Kairi rushed to her, falling into her mother's arms.

"Kairi.." her mother said. "This world has been connected, tied to the darkness" but this voice was deeper.

Kairi looked up to the figure, she wasn't hugging her mother, she was hugging Ansem.

"Soon to be completely eclipse"

Kairi backed away from the figure. She was scared, where's her real mother? Why had the storm stopped? Is this heartless here to take Kairi away? Have they come back for only her?

"What do you want!" Kairi hair was messed up, it was all frizzy.

"Why, what do you mean Kairi?"

"Stop saying my name! Why are you here?" Kairi clenched her hands into fist.

"Why, to take you to Sora, isn't that what you wanted? To be reunited with Sora?" Ansem stood there with a wide grin on his face.

"Yea, like I'd go anywhere with you! It's because of you that Sora's gone! You had to open the door!"

Ansem's eyes widen "How do you know about that?"

"Do you not remember? I saw you, in Riku's body! I SAW YOU TRY TO KILL SORA!"

"Foolish girl, or princess, I should say…"

"Oh, bull!"

"Oh my, now we have a naughty little mouth now don't we?"

"only with you!" Kairi turned away, walking away from that gray haired freak.

"DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Ansem attacked Kairi, and Kairi fell to the ground unconscious.

Kairi woke up, unharmed, in the same spot she collapsed. _It was a dream! _Kairi got up, and saw, that unlike the dream, the storm was still going. But this time, she didn't see her mom. But she did see a light, coming from the cave, that herself, and Sora, had found when they were little.

"MOM?" Kairi screamed, looking away from the light, hoping that her mom was around someplace. But she heard nothing but the wind. Making herself, loose balance, every once and a while. She looked around, still no site, of her mom, dad, anyone.

Kairi, then looked back to the light, the white light, that gleamed so brightly. Yet somehow, Kairi was drawn to the light. She walked slowly towards it. Her body moved slowly, and stiff because even though Kairi was drawn to it she was still scared onto what might happen.

"_Kairi, I'll come back for you!" _she heard from the cave.

"_Sora!" _Kairi, had now heard her own voice from the cave. She became confused.

"what's going on?" Kairi now hearing her own voice, became more impatient to see what was inside of the cave So she started to walk faster.

"_I give you Kingdom Hearts!" _Ansem's voice now came from the cave.

"what is going on!" Kairi shouted. Kairi now ran up to the hole, and bent down, and she saw, yet the glowing light. She crawled through the hole.

Once she was in she got up, and dusted her knees and skirt off. She started walking slowly to the light.

"_Common Sora giving up already? I thought you were better then that." _Kairi had now hear Riku's voice.

"ugh, this is getting annoying" she whispered. She continued to walk on. To get to the opening.

Finally, she met it, the shinning light, it was coming from the door. The door that could never be open. Kairi walked up to the door and touched it. Suddenly the bright light turned dark.

"what?" Kairi was scared she started to back up. She turned away from the door, leaving the cave. When she went to turn, she saw a heartless. Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs, she turned away from the heartless and was about to run.

But it was to late the heartless attacked her. She was falling to the ground, her eyes went blank. But as Kairi fell she saw a figure appear out of the entrance of the cave.

"Sora?"


	4. Rejoined

Kairi woke up in a cave. It was small yet somehow it was roomy. She was lying on a smooth rock. She was covered with a violet and blue blanket. She sat up and looked around. There was a fireplace, over the fire something was cooking on a pan.

"Where am I?" Kairi said softly. "The last thing I remember I was attacked by a heartless." suddenly Kairi felt pain in her back, where she was attacked. But she was all bandaged up. Someone did it for her. "Wait, I remember something else." Kairi dug deep into her mind, as the last thing that happened to her before she pasted out played in her head. "I remember."

She saw herself falling to the ground as she was she saw a figure. "_Sora?_" Kairi gasped and jumped up, she stumbled from a sharp pain in her back. "Ouch." She walked out of the cave. As her mouth just dropped open. She wanted to scream.

"I KNOW THIS PLACE!" She was grasping for air. She's seen this place before, through Sora's Eyes. "**The End Of The World**" Kairi said to herself. "how did I get here?" She was scared out of her mind. She fell down she couldn't stand up.

"Kairi?"

Kairi heard a voice. She was startled. She looked around and saw none.

"up here."

Kairi looked up on top of the cave. It was a girl. She looked so familiar. "Jasmine?"

Jasmine jumped from the top of the cave, and landed in front of Kairi. "So I see you remember me, Sora said you would." She giggled and laughed politely.

Kairi gasped, "SORA!" her eyes widened. She was so happy to hear that someone knew where Sora was.

"yes, I know where he is, but im confused as to why you are here." Jasmine said.

"Why do you say that?" Kairi's eyes rested as she awaited for Jasmine's answer.

"Well at first a storm had brewed again, and everyone was frightened as to maybe what's happen before, would have happened again, but yet-" Jasmine walked around Kairi looking at the 'view' of "**The End Of The World**" Jasmine turned back to Kairi and continued. "but yet, Sora wasn't afraid as everyone was fleeing from the worlds to the safe spot. Sora stood and looked at the sky, I was the only one who stood there with him."

"really?" Kairi spoke.

Jasmine sighed. "he told me, that he had to go, but to come here and await for a girl named Kairi, he said that you would recognize me, and to take you to his hut."

"but wait, why was I sent here though?" Kairi asked.

"He said that you would arrive the last place he fought. Which is here."

Kairi stepped over from Jasmine and looked at the world. It was so empty, so meaningless. "_why does it exist?_" Kairi turned back to Jasmine. "so this was the last place he fought?"

Jasmine nodded, "now if you'll come with me, we can get you to where you need to be." Jasmine turned away from Kairi and waved her hand, and appeared out of thin air was a portal. "come on, lets go" Jasmine waited for Kairi.

Kairi just stared at the portal, and then walked up to it and entered.

Kairi felt dizzy because she had never traveled this way before. She looked around and they were in fact in a hut. It was huge compared to the cave. There was a bed, a table, a stove and fridge. There was a bathroom, but no Sora. Kairi turned towards Jasmine. "um, where is-"

Jasmine interrupted Kairi, "I told you he said he had to leave."

"oh ok" Kairi slowly walked around the hut, as she heard her feet tapping the floor every time she took a step.

"it's a lovely place. Sora bought this for his personal needs until he was finally allowed to go home."

"But why wouldn't he just stay at the king's palace?"

"How do you know about that?" said a rusty voice.

Kairi got scared, she decided not turn back to Jasmine.

"Oh ahem sorry, my voice does that every once and a while, I have a cold. But how do you know that?"

Kairi sighed and turned to Jasmine, "Well didn't Sora tell you?"

Jasmine shook her head, "do tell"

Kairi sighed and found a chair and sat on it. "Well when I was supposedly 'gone' when I was really connected to Sora's heart I saw everything in his eyes, and even though im not still gone, I can still see things from his eyes."

"oh! Ok, now I understand." Jasmine, also took a chair and sat. "he didn't say where he was going, or how long he would be."

"oh, that's ok, I'll wait" Kairi crossed her legs.

Suddenly the door opened. In stormed a boy, chestnut brown hair, blue eyes, but looked more manly.

Kairi jumped from her chair knocking it over. She ran up to him and hugged him. "SORA!"

Sora laughed, and laughed. Soon his laughed became sinister. "foolish girl."

Kairi gasped she tried to let go, but whoever it was, had a grip on her. She couldn't run. "Who are you!"

"Why it's only been a while since we last met my dear." said an oddly familiar voice.

"ANSEM!" she gasped she wanted to break free.

"Jasmine HELP!" she screamed, over and over.

"Im sorry Kairi, I had to do it." Jasmine stood up with her head down.

Everything seemed to slow down nothing seemed normal, nor real. _This was all a lie, there's no Sora, there's nothing, why Jasmine? Why?_

Next thing Kairi knew she was in a castle. It was so familiar.

"We meet again my child" said a chilly female voice.

"Maleficent?" Kairi looked up and as she knew it, it was in fact Maleficent. "B-b-but how? Sora killed YOU!"

"Oh please my child, don't remind me."

"It was a simple spell to bring her back from the dead even stronger!" said Ansem.

"Now to finish what we started!" said Maleficent.

Suddenly hundreds of heartless appeared around her. Surrounding her breathing her air, she was breathless, she was fainting.

"oh-no, I- thin- im -dyin-" she couldn't breathe, she was collapsing to the floor, her eye were growing heavy, but she saw a bright light.

An echo voice, an extremely familiar voice, "KAIRI!"

Kairi felt someone's hands around her. She had the strength to open her eyes one last time, it was him, she was staring into his blue eyes, she felt his soft skin. She leaned in on him, and gave him a kiss, "Sora" Kairi said happily.


	5. So Much for A Perfect World!

Kairi woke up on the warm sand. She had to shield her eyes from the bright sun. Kairi looked around, she was on an island. But she's never seen this island before, it was so unique. The sky was so baby-blue, the sun was so bright, the ocean was so blue, and the sand was so soft, and warm. She looked around, there where trees, the leaves were so green, and the tree trunks were so brown.

"where am I?" Kairi said aloud.

Everything seemed so unreal, there was a waterfall, the noise seem so peaceful. Instead of noisy.

Kairi got up, and walked into and opening of trees, she walked so slowly examining everything that was around her, there was not one thing that seemed wrong, no poison ivy, not mold, no leaves dead. Just to perfect, Kairi finally saw an exit out from the tree's and it lead her to the waterfall she heard. It was so beautiful. The mist, the smell was so fresh. She walked slowly up to the water, she looked into the water, and yet she saw herself looking straight back at her.

Kairi, suddenly felt sad, her journey was to find Sora, but she never found him, she felt a warm tear on her face, she wiped it off. Kairi started humming a song, "hm hmhm hm hm hmhm hmhmhm hmhmhm hmhmhmhmhm" ("You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away.") Again she felt a tear on her face, she looked at the waterfall and sighed.

Suddenly Kairi was having memory flashes. She saw the waterfalls at Hollow Baston, the castle, Riku evil, Maleficent, Ansem, Sora fighting for Kairi, herself, being swallowed into darkness, and being lost.

Kairi was so scared of those thoughts she fell to the ground, she suddenly shook her head, and found herself, back at the peaceful place.

"Kairi?" said a voice.

Kairi gasped, _don't be to sure Kairi, you never know, remember what happed last time. _Yet Kairi couldn't really remember, It was all puzzled, she didn't have all the pieces to the memory.

"Sora?" Kairi said slowly.

"Kairi! Im so glad you woke up! I was scared."

Kairi has the strength to get up and turn around, sure enough, again she saw him, Sora, Kairi ran up to him, but she stopped, "how do I know it's really you?"

Sora looked at Kairi, and scratched his chin, "I don't know, hm?" Sora, turned away from Kairi for a minute. And he turned back and made a face, so amusing, Kairi couldn't help but to laugh.

"ah, I see im still funny eh, well that's good!" Sora smiled.

"hm, im still not convinced."

Sora raised his eyebrow. He shuffled his feet, "I know! I tell you something only you and I would know, it's a vision I saw while you were inside of me."

Kairi's eyes softened up, she seemed relieved, sort of. "well go on"

"ok. If I remember correctly, you used to live in Hollow Baston, I saw you as a little girl, and your grandma was telling you a story, about the darkness, and light, and how the light is found in children."

"you still remember that?" Kairi said softly while looking confused.

"well sure, I've wanted to find you since I could remember. Which was the day I arrived at Traverse Town."

Kairi laughed, "and how funny it is, I was with you all along"

Sora laughed too, "yea, that is funny" Sora walked up close to Kairi, "Kairi, thank you"

Kairi looked up to Sora, and started into his blue eyes, she was in heaven. She stumbled to say "fo-for wh-what?"

"for making me believe" Sora smiled again.

"I didn't do that, everyone you came across did that Sora" Kairi turned away from Sora, and walked slowly back to the waterfall. "I thought you would have known that. I couldn't have made you believe, I just help you see the light."

"yea, I guess you did." Sora sighed and walked with Kairi.

"Sora, why, how did you get here? Where are we?"

Sora sighed, "you don't remember?"

"should I?"

"this was your dream, I found that out, when you were connected to me, you wanted a place where you could relax everything would be perfect." Sora smiled.

_That's why I thought this place was so unreal, it was my dream, OF COURSE! Everything is to perfect, just perfect, waterfall, green trees, blue sky, blue water, and Sora. This was everything I wanted, this is what I needed, a life of perfection, nothing, I mean nothing can bring me down, but wait, how was this created? _"Sora? How was this created?" Kairi sighed.

Sora sighed "this, I found it. This place, reminded me of your dream, that I told myself, one day if I found you, that this is where I would take you. Well here we are."

Kairi sighed once again.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, the sky when pitch black, the ground disappeared. The sky everything, it was just Kairi and Sora in a dark place.

"Welcome to the world of darkness!" said a voice. "I have chosen you all to compete in the Warrior competition!"

Suddenly lights when on above people, people who where familiar and unfamiliar. There was Aladdin, Hercules, Hades, Tarzan, Jack, Leon, Beast, and Jafar. But then there were people that they didn't know.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed, she was so scared.


	6. Lost in Nowhere

Kairi stood silently as the hero's and creatures stood glaring at her, with a whisper here and there. She felt oddly frightened because she's never really seen any of the heartless in person. She looked up at Sora hoping he would know what to do. Yet, Kairi saw that Sora himself was very unsure what to do as well. All of a sudden the room went dark.

The dark room fell silent. The room felt cold and unbearable. Every figure was hidden beneath the darkness. Nothing could be seen. The still was silent. The only thing that could be heard by Kairi were her own breathing and her negative thoughts. Her skin felt clammy as her breaths got short. Sora grasped her trembling hand and cradled it. She felt a sense of security with him. Her breathing went back to normal. Suddenly the air became warm and thick. She no longer felt Sora by her, she felt no one. She could tell she was now alone. There was no one to help protect her now.

Suddenly that darkness was cleared by a fog. She could only see the gray blanket that hid everything around her. Then a ripe, sweet, smell surrounded Kairi making her gag. She coughed until the smell went at ease. She took small steps forward anticipating each time. She wondered in her mind where she was. Soon after she drifted off to fear, and then her mind went on a negative chain. She started to feel clammy again. She continued to walk slowly until, she hit something with her feet and fell. She hit the concrete and went unconscious.

* * *

He walked on the snow hearing a _crunch! _Each time he took yet another step. He had not the slightest clue as to where he was. But, he couldn't really care about himself. He really wanted to know where Kairi was. They had been together at Destiny Island and brought apart by darkness. Then they found each other again at Hollow Baston but, lost each other again, as Kairi was safe at home as he continued to find a way to Kairi. Then Kairi found Sora. Now again they are apart. Sora didn't like it at all. _Why can't we be together, ever since this key blade stuff started. It seems like me and Kairi can never be together anymore._

Sora patiently walked ahead as he would occasionally wipe a small tear from his big blue eyes. He really did hate this whole thing. It made him so furious. He continued to while as he anger grew more and more. Yet the crisp snow began to get higher and higher off the ground. Sora began to shiver. _Where am I? _Suddenly about a mile away Sora saw a castle. _No way, It can't be!_ What Sora saw, was Hollow Baston. But, what confused him though was the snow because, last time he didn't recall there being any outside. Everything was very different. There were no waterfalls, also Hollow Baston looked more dead the alive. There were no fumes. Nothing was the same. Sora, surprising himself actually wanted to get to Hollow Baston to see if he could find out what was going on…

"It's almost time." said a young male voice.

"Is everything going according to plan?" said a strong female voice.

"Yes…exactly according to plan, they've been split up."

"Good…" you could hear the pleasure in her voice.

* * *

Somewhere, in a dark room lit barely by the fire in a corner was a woman who sat in a ruby red chair with a leather back. She was sitting in front of the window observing the moon and stars that twinkled in the dark night. She had long black hair that went off the chair. Pale white skin but, yet so flawless and smooth. She had ice blue eyes and dark red lips that was the color of blood.

She seemed to be confused about details of the world she was in. Why she was there. She sat with a blank stare and talked with a flat tone in her voice. Every once and a while she would turn to glare at the fireplace for a moment, as if she were expecting something to happen.

The Boy that was in the room with her was tall with short brown hair. He has purple eyes, tan skin, and pale pink lips. His voice was alto. Not exactly manly but, not exactly boyish. He stood at the door watching the woman just sit there. He felt sorry that he had to keep her imprisoned in this room. All he could do was talk to her, and hope that it was enough to keep he occupied.

"Why am I here?" the woman asked all of a sudden.

"What?" the boy said.

"Don't lie to me Dikai" the woman said in a fierce tone.

Taken aback to the fact she used a different tone in her voice he spoke again with a slight fear in his voice. He walked slowly up to her seeing her beautiful face. It was so pale yet so elegant. He had fallen in love with her. But, couldn't say a word about it.

"Y-you know why you're here Aries.." he paused. "You had to because of the darkness."

"I thought I was the one who would be able to help him…" she paused. "or, 'the one'" She looked up at him with her ice blue eyes.

Dikai had to contain his feelings and think, "Well, uh…you're going to help him…soon, I hope."

Suddenly a white aura formed around Aries, you could no longer see her ice blue eyes. They now were glowing white. Her hair shook violently in the air as she sat there like a statue.

"I told you not to lie to me…" She said, her voice was low and angry.

"W-what…" Dikai said as he stumbled back.

"You never lie to me…" She said slowly. She slowly got up from the chair as the aura grew strong. She came towards him. Getting closer, "now you must pay…"

"Wait…Please…NO!"

* * *

Out of the darkness of the night Sora saw a beam of white light erupt from a window of Hollow Baston. He gasped as he heard a violent scream. It sounded to dreary, in pain, sad. Sora's patience of arriving at Hollow Baston was getting dim. It was cold and brutal. But, it only got worse. Sora was getting slowed down from the cold. His body started to get stiff as it then became harder to walk. Now every time he move a sharp pain would shoot up his leg and to his spine. He would groan each time but, he still kept going. His curiosity of what happened was eating away at him. Making him want to only go faster but, yet caused more pain.

Sora tried to fight the cold. But the more he fought the colder it got. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle it. Now it hurt to even breathe. The weight on his lungs just increased rapidly causing an excruciating pain. It was so unbearable to where Sora just wanted to stop, lay on in the snow and just give up.

"_SORA!"_

Sora's head shot up ignoring the pain in his neck. He knew that voice. He's known the voice forever. He's heard it over a million times in his lifetime. But, where did it come from?

"Kairi!" he shouted as loud as his voice would let him.

His voice echoed into the dead air. He could tell he was only talking to himself. If that's so, how did he wondered how he heard Kairi's voice. He got angry and scrunched his face up in frustration. If only he knew where he was because, he's been to almost all the worlds in the period of time trying to find a way to Kairi, but he's never came across this.

"Oh, Sora…" said a familiar voice.

He slowly turned gasping for air, grieving in pain. At the same time he was trying to remember who it was. He then saw who it was and his eyes widen. Somehow he regained full strength and drew his keyblade. 'The Keyblade of Hearts' He had received it after he defeated a heartless king that was known for being one of Ansem's follower's.

"YOU!" Sora shouted.

"So I see you remember me! How nice of you…" The creature laughed slightly.

"Please Hades who could forget that face." He snickered, yet still managing a firm grip on the keyblade.

Hades sighed and walked slowly towards Sora with the peace sign made with his hands. He had a smile on his face. Sora was scared of it.

"Hey not, I'm not here to fight. I just came to you hoping you'd know where I am."

"Don't you know?" Sora said easing the grip on his keyblade.

"Hmm…" Hades said as he was observing Sora loosening his grip on the keyblade. " I thought you would."

All of a sudden all around Sora were heartless, all shapes and sizes.

"Guess you should have found out then huh?" Hades start to laugh, "Oh well…"

All the heartless got ready to attack Sora. Sora was about to attack them but his keyblade was gone. Sora looked at Hades with anger, he wanted to find his keyblade and destroy him altogether.

"Like I said, 'Oh well…' right?" Hades smiled, "ATTACK!"

"NO!" Sora screamed.

* * *

Kairi woke up with a splitting headache. She raised her whole body slowly as she groaned. When she opened her eyes she became confused.

"Ouch, what happened?"

Kairi looked around, she wasn't in the fog anymore. She was in a dusty, cold, old looking room. There was a rusty looking chair in a corner and a table next to it that looked brand new.

"Hello my dear…" Said a voice behind Kairi.

"W-" she turned and went into a fear of shock.

"Why so blue my child?" the woman said.

Kairi wanted to scream. _No! Not again! _She slowly put her hands over her mouth. _Maleficent…_Kairi said to herself. _I thought Sora killed her…_

"WELCOME BACK!" Maleficent said. "My dear, it's time to go back to sleep."

She waved her hand over her rod as Kairi screamed, she laughed.


End file.
